


Ceremony

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:17:26
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam won't do it, he just won't. A coda to "Children Shouldn't Play..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Ceremony  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Summary:** Sam won't do it, he just won’t… A coda to “Children Shouldn’t Play…”  
 **Spoilers:** Takes place immediately after the end of “CSPwDT” and refers to Dean’s revelation  
 **Word Count:** 438  
 **Disclaimer:** Disclaim, disclaim, disclaim  
 **Warnings:** Wincest  
 **Thanks to:** my amazing betas, [ ](http://nyxfixx.livejournal.com/profile)[**nyxfixx**](http://nyxfixx.livejournal.com/) and [ ](http://moondagny.livejournal.com/profile)[**moondagny**](http://moondagny.livejournal.com/)  
 **Crossposted:** [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/wincest/profile)[**wincest**](http://community.livejournal.com/wincest/), [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/sn_slash/profile)[**sn_slash**](http://community.livejournal.com/sn_slash/), [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/snslashnotebook/profile)[**snslashnotebook**](http://community.livejournal.com/snslashnotebook/), and [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/supernaturalfic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/supernaturalfic/)**supernaturalfic**  
  
  
  
 

**Ceremony**

  
  
  
_What’s dead should stay dead._  
  
It’s a simple idea, an idea Sam’s never questioned before.  
  
He’s not sure how long he and Dean have been sitting on the trunk of the car: perhaps a few seconds, or ten minutes, or an hour, maybe a year. Or maybe a hundred years. But from the moment Dean said it  
  
 

_What’s dead should stay dead_

  
  
each second has taken an eternity to tick over into the next. Time weighs down on him   
  
 

_(on them)_

  
  
brutal, oppressive, hotter than the sun, heavier than a coffin made of lead.  
  
Dean’s right: there aren’t any words, and nothing Sam can say will make things any better. Nothing he says will bring their father back, undo his sacrifice, re-condemn Dean to a too-early death. But although he can’t say it   
  
 

_(can’t find the words)_

  
  
he wouldn’t wish Dean away, even if it would bring back Dad and Mom and Jess and all the others lost in this fight, not if it were hundreds of people. He wouldn’t trade them for Dean, not for a second. Dean, dead: Sam hates that thought.  
  
Dean seems to long for it.  
  
So they sit there, quiet and still in the hot windless day. Before Sam even understands what he’s doing, he’s done it: his hand has crept across the back of the trunk, his little finger pressed against Dean’s little finger. Then his hand is covering Dean’s hand, and then their fingers are intertwined.  
  
And then –  
  
Sam has no idea how they got to the motel, whether he drove or Dean did, whether he or Dean paid for the room, or who got the keys or unlocked the door. From the moment that door is shut, in fact, Sam can’t even remember if it’s night or day outside. It doesn’t matter.  
  
All that does matter is the feel of Dean’s cheeks. Sam holds his brother’s face in his hands, thumbs away the tears that spill from his brother’s eyes   
  
 

_(even though Dean never cries, because he’s the big brother)_

  
  
and as soon as Sam’s mouth brushes against Dean’s face   
  
 

_(soft pink lips over rough unrazored stubble)_

  
  
Dean collapses against Sam, sobbing, and Sam quickly puts his arms around him, keeps him from falling to his knees, catches him. Will always catch him, no matter where he falls from or how high or how low or how anything else.  
  
Sam can’t think of anything to say that will make it all right, but as he catches Dean he says: “I won’t let you go.”  
  
And that will have to be enough. 


End file.
